


Aftermath: Sworn to the sword

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Basically a stevonnie/Connverse story.For my friend Serena!





	

Steven went to sit next to Connie on the edge of the battle area after Pearl left. "Are you ok?". He asks her,concern dripping into his voice.

 

"Yeah,yeah. I'm fine. A few scratches and bruises but nothing major". Connie rubs her hand over the bandages over her arms. "Thanks for helping me back there. I mean, I almost got sliced".

 

He nudges her arm(the one that's not bruised). She still winces because she's sore from all the sword training that's taken place all week.

 

"Sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry". Steven rushes out holding his hands away from her. She laughs telling him it's ok.

 

The two sit in silence,relishing in each other's presence.

 

"You...you don't really think that you don't matter like Pearl said,do you?". Steven asks,holding her hand. "No.....not really anyway. Sometimes,I think about how cool you are and-".

_Record_ _scratch_

"Wait,wait,wait...you think _I'm_ cool?. I'm not cool".

 

Connie looked shocked at that."You're super cool. You live with magical alien gems from another galaxy and you've got amazing powers. And you're one of the nicest people I've ever met". 

 

Steven blushes. "It's not that cool. Besides I always used to envy you".

 

"why".

 

"well don't tell the gems but,sometimes I think of how cool it must be to go to normal school and have friends who aren't all older than me,y'know?".

 

She sighs. "I never knew you felt that way".

 

He dosent respond and has taken to unbraiding her hair.

 

She shakes her hair out when he finishes, and laughs because she feels so loose.

 

They lean against each other,holding hands and watch the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh. That sappy endin was awful. 


End file.
